Sutaa Safaia
Sutaa Safaia is a young kunoichi hailing from a small village just on the border of the Land of Fire and Takigakure's country. She is part of the Rinha Clan through her mother who moved away some time ago from the Clan's location and her father of the Inuzuka Clan, her mother at the time being his lover and suppose to be future wife. Sutaa currently has her ninken partner, Chiome, with her and has become well known for her skill in medical ninjutsu. Because of this Sutaa has been hailed as a great medical-nin despite her being a wandering ninja, earning her the monkier, Star Healer with being a combination of her first name's meaning and healing skills. Background Growing up on the border Sutaa was born in a small village resting on the border of Takigakure’s country and the Land of Fire. Her mother was a member of the Rinha clan, a clan well known for their skills as medical-nin and moved away from her clan to pursue her own goals to which she would meet Sutaa’s father. He was a shinobi of Konoha and member of the Inuzuka Clan which proved to be love at first sight for both. Eventually the two would have their only daughter Sutaa and it would be in this small village is where the young girl would grow up for much of her life. But the time Sutaa grew up would be during the Fourth Shinobi World War, something of which her father was often away during this time. Though when her father was around Sutaa was often trained by him and also given Chiome as her ninken, a tradition that followed in the Inuzuka Clan. Her and Chiome often trained with her father and his ninken, who was actually Chiome’s uncle in a sense in many of the basics of the Inuzuka techniques. Unfortunately the two never would be able to learn the advanced techniques by the time she was nine. When tragedy strikes Unfortunately Sutaa would hit a tragic time in her life as her father was one of the many shinobi killed during the middle of the war, leaving her and her mother alone. Both faced a time of grief and Chiome was the one who was there to have to try and help them get back on their feet and put their lives back together. Though it took little over two and a half years to pull the pieces back together eventually Sutaa and her mother were able to adapt to the two being alone without her father and eventually the war came to an end. During her continued training with Chiome her mother now took to overseeing the training. It would also eventually be discovered by the time she was twelve that Sutaa had exceptional chakra control and great reserves of chakra. Being a common trait among the Rinha clan her mother began to ponder of training her daughter in the ways of their clan and would eventually test her daughter in a few different methods to prove this theory. For Sutaa she proved to have the makings of a great medical-nin but has lacked the Rinha’s clan kekkei genkai. Learning the was of a medical-nin When it became apparent Sutaa had the skills to become a medical-nin her mother took it upon herself to teach what she knew. Much of these involved everything she could remember from her time in her clan when she was young. But unlike her mother Sutaa proved to be a fairly quick learner just as she was with her father becoming even proficient enough she could heal two people simultaneously. She even proved to be stronger than her mother and if they were back with the Rinha Clan could likely be one of the strongest among them. For three years she trained until the age of fifteen. It was also during these next three years that Sutaa began exploring other possibilities with her chakra, especially in manipulating it. Through this she learned to make use of Chakra threads, Chakra Flow through her limbs, and Chakra Chains. Her control also became well enough she could increase the properties of weapons in which she used for close quarters or short range combat, something she self-taught to herself. She eventually became fairly proficient in these types of weapons after much training since she never attended a true ninja academy. Second loss to the Present It would see fate once again played a cruel hand for Sutaa and Chiome as by the time she turned sixteen years of age she also lost her mother. Whatever this disease was that made her mother ill was unfortunately something neither recognized and soon her mother succumbed to the effects and passed on. This left Sutaa once again in a grief stricken state after burying her mother alongside her deceased father’s grave. But this time it didn’t last long as Sutaa and Chiome both made an oath to never let many others face this same fate. With this in mind the two set out to become travelers and healers at the same time, offering their aid to anyone who needed it. And by the two years that would pass on today Sutaa learned to use acupuncture among her arsenal of medical techniques to use in her medical exploits and attacks. She has also earned her current title and has since gained a reputation as a great medical-nin. Personality Sutaa is a young woman who can be described as very calm and level headed, never being one to lose her cool in just about any situation except on rare occasions. She usually doesn’t allow the smallest things to bother her and is very patient with even the most annoying people. Being very kind and caring she gets along with most everyone and always sees the bright side of life no matter how bleak the moment may seem. She can also be described as being very supportive towards others and tries to always be open minded whenever she can be no matter if she agrees or not with most people’s ideas and views. She can also be somewhat stubborn side of herself and can sometimes be very outspoken. This often leads to her speaking her thoughts openly with others and being right to the point, not wanting to exactly sugar coat anything unless she deems it needed. Sutaa is also a very out-going, confident woman who holds herself high and with pride, one could think she was almost raised by nobility but this isn’t the case. She in a way is a very charismatic type of person who seems to draw attention no matter where she goes even though this isn’t exactly usually intentional. More often than not she minds her own business unless her skills are needed or someone approaches her. Sutaa can also be very loyal and somewhat fierce as well, proving to have some of the feral-like traits of the Inuzuka clan when she becomes upset or angered. It is then she might take all her rage out on the first person she sees or the one who is the cause of the issue. She also is always willing to lay her life on the line for others, no matter if she knows them or if they are close to her. Because of this Sutaa has a kind of neutral personality, never swinging more to one side but rather wanting to help any who may need it. Appearance Sutaa is a young woman of average height and lean, slender build with fair skin that tends to tan easily. She has a kind looking face with sapphire blue colored eyes that have a slightly feral look and long pastel green hair. Usually her hair is kept up in low tied ponytail with her long bangs framing either side of her face. She has full red lips and two icy blue strip markings on either of her cheeks. She really lacks the feral look of the Inuzuka but does have unusually long canines, slightly sharper nails, and her feral-looking eyes. Sutaa’s attire is rather simple, usually consisting of plain mid-drift or short-sleeve shirts along with pants, capris, and knee-length shorts or skirts or just slightly above the knee. They can range in a number of green colors or dark and light blue hues with star or rose designs. Her common outfit is a dark green mid-drift short sleeve shirt with a lighter green skirt and black belt to keep it up and one that goes over her left hip. She also wears a mid-drift mesh armor shirt and some around the knees plus long wrist bands and low heel sandals. She also wears a simple necklace with a small light blue diamond piece and two circular sapphire jewels. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Due to training by her mother and some trial and error of her own Sutaa has become quite powerful medical-nin, though she still has a long way to go before she’s considered one of the best. Much of her skill is common among the Rinha Clan who specialize in medical ninjutsu. Her skill is great enough she has since learned to heal four people at one time, usually using the Mystic Palm Technique in conjunction with the Chakra Threads in order to create a connection among her patients. Only drawback is it takes up a lot of her chakra reserves despite the unusual level of chakra reserves. She also can use the Chakra Scalpel to its fullest without it disappearing after a short time or can concentrate chakra to her fingers to make miniature versions of it. If she has to she has also come to learn how to affect the neural pathways of the body thanks to the Body Pathway Derangement technique. Medical Expertise Also as a medical-nin Sutaa has a vast knowledge not only in the jutsus but also many other areas. Much of this includes herbs, medicines, and poisons along with being skilled with many tools needed for on the job that she carries around in a small pack across her shoulder. She also knows much about the human anatomy to which she learned several pressure points to hit that can either stop a human’s movement, kill them, or put them in a coma-like state making them appear dead. She also has some knowledge on animal anatomy and is able to utilize her skill to add weakened or hurt animals like that of her ninken partner Chiome. She also uses three types of poisons that she adds to her weapons either being a toxin that paralyzes the body, numbs the body, or quickly kills an opponent in a matter of a week. Taijutsu Despite her powerful use in medical ninjutsu and expertise she also is a pretty effective close combat fighter and fighting from a short distance. Much of her taijutsu comes from the Inuzuka Clan‘s way of hit and run, usually going well with the fact she usually needs to dodge a majority of her attacks. Her fighting though can sometimes look like she’s attacking like a feral canine or to being something graceful, looking almost like a dance. With her already adept speed, agility, and stamina Sutaa can be a powerful ninja all her own and even more so when she uses her Chakra Flow to enhance her physical prowess. Bukijutsu Sutaa is fairly good user of close combat and short range weapons, something of which she taught to herself out of wanting to discover what else she can do. With her use of close combat and hit and run tactics she can utilize the common weapons of kunai and shuriken effectively to hit certain points of the body with deadly accuracy. This also goes in conjunction with her acupuncture medical skill, especially with using senbon to hit certain points of the body that can affect it. She can also usually use Chakra Threads to manipulate her weapons for a surprise attack and bringing them back or going into a certain direction she desires. Her main weapon though is a set of brass-metal sais, made from the special metal that combine with chakra much easier and something she calls her Chakra Sais. These she can use in a number of ways such as stabbing and slashing, throwing to strike from a distance, and sometimes to use in blocking other weapons. Chakra Control As stated before Sutaa has excellent chakra control and unusually high reserves of it. This not only helps in her medical ninjutsu techniques but she also has found she can manipulate chakra quite easily to the point she has no trouble using Chakra Flow, Chakra Threads, and even the Chakra Scalpel for long periods of time. She is able to use many of her attacks without really wasting chakra at all and can utilize attacks to their fullest. Though depending on the moves she uses it can vary how quickly she is drained and how much or little she needs to use at a time. Inuzuka Clan Techniques When it comes to the Inuzuka Clan tactics majority of the ones Sutaa uses are the very basics. Since her father died before she could learn anything advanced she currently has no knowledge of them and only uses these basics when in combat. She also uses her chakra to enhance her smell and hearing to the same levels of the Inuzuka and uses their hit-and-run tactics. Trivia *Though Sutaa can use both Rinha Clan and Inuzuka Clan tactics much of her skill seems to strongly follow that of the Rinha Clan and their use of medical ninjutsu but she is one of a handful without their kekkei genkai. *Her name literally translate to "Star Sapphire" playing upon the month she was born in, her blue eyes, and the fact she was born at night with a star filled sky. *Despite her use in medical ninjutsu Sutaa herself suffers from the condition Congenital Analgesia, she has both insensitivity to the pain meaning she cannot tell the amount or type of pain and indifference which means she will not flinch or withdraw. This is somewhat of a drawback for her as she might not even realize how bad a wound she gets will be without someone pointing it out and could potentially put her life in danger if a fatal wound is not caught early.